Leakianmishi
// Sprites // Leakianmishi or Leaki '''(リークイアン・マイル市 Rīkuian mairu-shi) (Born July 14th, 1974, Died April 6th, 1990) Is A Major Protagonist, Supporting Character, Later Quarteragonist in Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten ''And its spinoff, ''The Punkettes. She is a Shy, Kind, Teenage Girl Who was Kidnapped And Died from Multiple Hunting Knife Stabbings By Shikini PepperJunkCure, Celestia PepperJunkCure And Luka PepperJunkCure's Mother Around the April of 1990. Now, She is A Shy, Haunting-like, Quiet, Mysterious, Sensitive, Ghost Girl Haunting the Forest where Her Tied up And Gagged Skeleton is Located. Appearance Alive Leaki Has Dark Blue And Red Hair, Magenta Eyes, A Peace Necklace, A Violet Hair Bow, A Pink Bracelet on Her Left Wrist, Neko Ears And A Tail, and Purple And Green Striped Stockings. She Wears the White Seifuku, The Sailor School Uniform. Ghost Leaki Has The Same Appearance When She was Alive, But With Whited out Eyes, she is translucent, And She Can be Seen Floating. Personality Leaki is A Dandere, a common character Who is introduced as very shy, awkward and an often insecure Ghost Girl (Formerly Human) who Can barely talk. Often, She wants to be sociable but is either too embarrassed or scared of getting hurt. In nearly all cases, however, she'll overcome this and reveal her true sweet, gentle and a very friendly Girl. She Likes Friendship, Kindness, Peace, Soft Animals, and Anything Kind, And Nice. However, Leaki Suffers from Low Self-esteem and has Pantophobia. Powers Since She Died, She Became A Ghost who is Capable with Powers. * '''Ghost Physiology: '''Leaki became A Shy Ghost Haunting the Forest When Murdered. * '''Immortality: Since she Died, She Became Immortal. * Teleportation: She can Teleport Wherever She likes to go. * Levitation: She can Hover and Float. * Pyrokinesis: She has Complete Control over Fire. * Telekinesis: She can Move things with her Mind. * Invisibility: She can Become Invisible. * Intangibility: She can Pass through Objects and Walls. * Super Reflexes: She Can Dodge Anything Harmful. * Possession: She Can Possess Anyone or Anything. * Super Speed: She Uses Superhuman Speed. * '''Hydrokinesis: '''She has Complete Control over Water. * '''Oxygen Independence: '''Due to Being A ghost, She Can Survive without Oxygen. Similar Heroes Relationships Spyro Doomfire Spyro Doomfire Is Leakianmishi's Trusted Friend. Spyro Found Leaki When She Fell from the Cliff, While Running late to School (Although Spyro Survived the Fall, But her Wrist was Injured.) Gallery Spyro_And_Leaki.png|With Spyro Doomfire 1990s Mode Characters.PNG Spyro, Junko, And Leaki Selfie.png|Selfie Leaki-chan.PNG|Timeline Leakianmishi Mega Anime Avatar.PNG|Mega Anime Avatar Leaki's Corpse in School Bathroom.png Leaki And Jeno.PNG|Leaki With Jeno Saido Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:The Punkettes Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube movie Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Drama Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who have Died in Disgrace Category:Ghosts Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Shy Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Ghost Category:Supernatural Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Victims Category:Possessors Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Undead Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Determinators Category:Phasers Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetic Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Posthomous Heroes Category:KissHeart Heroes Category:SPIKE Chunsoft Heroes Category:Dimwits